The Cat's Adviser
by BlissWise
Summary: Flamier, a lovestruck feline servant for prince Shadow, needs help courting Ruby, one of the maids. When Mistresses Meera and Belle merge their birthday parties, he turns to the only person he's seen flirting in the castle... Lumiere. Can he help Flamier?
1. A Promise to a Friend

**The Cat's Adviser**

**By BlissWise**

_Characters (c) Disney (Beauty and the Beast), BlissWise (Flamier the Cat, Meera "Star" Prower, Ruby the Squirrel)_

_Chapter I: A Promise to a Friend_

The star-lit sky was definitely a sight to see, especially on this night. Tonight was the mistresses' birthday parties, and Belle and Meera expected to celebrate them together. They had only heard of each other a few months ago, but they became good friends. Belle was invited to the party at Shadow and Meera's castle. She was allowed to bring all of her servants, so that's what she did. Almost instantly, the castle became crowded with cooks and maids and servants of all kinds.

But for Flamier, a young servant of 25, it was the night he would finally admit his love to a young maid named Ruby. She was quite a fetching squirrel; at only 20, she seemed ageless. Whenever Flamier glanced at her, he would instantly lose his senses and melt away. He couldn't say anything to her without making a fool of himself.

_Not tonight,_ the cat thought to himself. _ I've kept my feelings from her throughout the spell and a few more years. After 12 years..._

A quiet, feminine voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hi Flamier."

The cat turned around on the railing he sat on. He froze in place and blushed softly. Ruby was standing in the lit doorway, wearing a beautiful red ballgown. The squirrel's curly, light-brown hair was hanging down around her uncovered shoulders. Her bangs hung down in a side-sweep that barely covered her beautiful blue eyes.

"H-hi Ruby," Flamier stammered. He could only stare. "Y-you look... _amazing._"

Ruby blushed and giggled. "Why thank you. What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, you know. Just watching the sky." His accent failed to hide the nervous tremor in his voice.

The maid was about to say something, but another voice interrupted her.

"_Bonjour, mademoiselle._"

Flamier peeked over Ruby's shoulder as she turned around. A human – one of Princess Belle's servants – stood in the doorway, smiling at her. He was tall and slender. Judging by the blush on Ruby's face, he was also quite charming.

The man walked over to Ruby and took her hand. "I am Lumiere. _Enchant__é__,_" he said, kissing her hand.

Ruby giggled. "My name is Ruby. Pleased to meet you, Lumiere." She curtsied.

Flamier glared at Lumiere. How dare he romance his secret love!

The two servants talked for a few minutes. Lumiere tried to romance her a few times, and Ruby played along, but they both knew that it was all just a public display. "It was nice meeting you," she finally said, "but if you'll excuse me, I need to resume my duties." Ruby walked away, leaving Lumiere and Flamier standing on the balcony.

"What kind of display was that?" Flamier asked, gesturing toward Lumiere.

The servant laughed. He too had an accent, but it was heavier than Flamier's. "That, _mon ami_, is what is called 'making a move'. Why do you ask?"

The cat blushed and turned around on the railing, keeping silent. Lumiere came over and sat beside him. Laughing, he said, "Ah, _L'Amour. _It's lovely isn't it?"

"How would you know if I'm in love?"

"Ha, your face says it all. Nobody with a blush as red as yours isn't hiding anything!"

Flamier sighed. "What can I do? Every time she comes up to me and says, 'Hi Flamier,' I freeze up and make a fool of myself. Even when I was a stupid candelabraum-"

The frenchman laughed. "Seems as though you, too, have been through the Enchantress's spell. I, too, have been in your shoes. Well, not relationship-wise, but spell-wise."

Ignoring this comment, Flamier looked at Lumiere and asked, "_Voulez-vous m'aider s'il vous plaît_?"

"Help you what?" Lumiere asked.

"You're good with talking to girls," the cat pointed at him. "Will you help me win Ruby's heart?"

The servant thought it over for a minute. "What's in it for me?"

Flamier raised a fist. "I won't punch you in the face for flirting with her."

"Fine," Lumiere shook hands with the cat. "I will help you, Flamier. Just don't question my methods."

Flamier shook hands with him back. "_Je promets que je ne_."


	2. Silver and Cogsworth

**The Cat's Adviser**

**By BlissWise**

_Copyrights are in the previous chapter and Silver is (c) Sega_

_Chapter II: Cogsworth and Silver_

Cogsworth couldn't stand not being home. He couldn't keep everyone in order and still hurry by himself, and to top it off it wasn't his castle! The poor man was confused and worried. Animals and humans swirled around him, fixing up everything, while he stood there, trying to find something he could do.

"Everyone!" He heard someone shouting. "We must hurry! The masters and mistresses will be here at anytime!" It was a white hedgehog with bright yellow eyes and a strange fan-like hairpiece on his head. Apparently, he was also having trouble keeping everyone in order while trying to hurry them along.

"A bit of trouble, I see," Cogsworth walked over to the hedgehog.

He nodded. "Yes, quite. I've never seen so many people in a castle! The master would be so displeased if he saw all of these people in disorder!"

"As would mine. What might your name be, ol' chap?"

The hedgehog looked up. "I am Silver, head of the household." He bowed. "What might yours be, sir?"

Cogsworth mimicked Silver's bow. "I am Cogsworth, head of the _other_ household."

Silver chuckled. "Seems as though the castle is now filled with doubles."

The old man shuddered. If the castle was filled with doubles, that means that there must have been another Lumiere around. Oh how dreadful!

Sighing, the hedgehog asked himself, "Where in the world is Flamier? He should be helping get ready!"

"Funny," Cogsworth said. "I'm looking for Lumiere. He's supposed to be helping too!"

They both then said, simultaneously, "He must be off trying to court that girl of his!"

Quickly exchanging glances, they hurried off through the castle, looking for them.

"Your first lesson in courting," Lumiere said, walking down the hall, "is to learn the proper way of greeting a lady. You remembered what I did to that beautiful _mademoiselle_ on the balcony?"

Flamier nodded. "_Enchant__é_?"

"Yes. Observe, my pupil."

Lumiere walked up to one of the nearest maids. He repeated what he did with Ruby, making the girl blush and giggle. Walking back to Flamier, he said, "Your turn, _mon ami_."

The cat looked around until he saw Ruby, standing in the midst of a whole circle of maids, human and animal. He took a deep breath and walked toward them.

"Oh," Ruby smiled. "Hi Flamier."

The other maids turned around and, after a few seconds, started to giggle.

Flamier smiled back. "Hello, Ruby." He walked up to her and, without realizing what he was doing, took her hand in his. He repeated Lumiere's tactic and kissed her hand.

Ruby was both flattered and confused. Was Flamier feeling okay?

But she didn't reject his actions. Giggling and blushing she said, "Oh my! Flamier, you're quite the charmer."

The other maids giggled and spoke rapid french. This made Flamier a little uncomfortable, and he blushed even harder. "I shall see you later, Ruby." He tried not to stammer, but he couldn't help it. As he watched Ruby walk away, he noticed that she gave him a second glance.

As he walked back up to Lumiere, still blushing, Lumiere gave him a thumbs up and said, "You did a great job! You even got a second glance." He laughed and elbowed Flamier. "There's something there, _mon ami_, you just need to keep at it!"

Flamier smiled. "What next?"

As Lumiere was about to answer, he was interrupted by two voices.

"Aha! There you are!" They both said. It was Silver and Cogsworth, coming toward them, their faces red with anger.

"Oh no," Flamier and Lumiere said at the same time. "You again."

"Lumiere," Cogsworth shook his finger at the servant, "why aren't you working like the rest of us?

"We don't have much time, Flamier," Silver did the same. "Meera and Belle are expecting this place to be ready in time for their arrival, and you are off doing who-knows-what!"

The cat looked at both of them. "We'll be down in a few minutes."

With a swift turn, Silver and Cogsworth set off to the ballroom to help get things ready there. "Great minds think alike I suppose," Cogsworth smiled.

Lumiere was speechless. "You're actually going to listen to him?"

Flamier smiled slyly and showed Lumiere his crossed fingers.

"Ha ha! You sly little cat! You should definitely do well with our next lesson!"


End file.
